Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 1 \\ 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$